1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device in which a sealing member is disposed on a substrate and a light emitting element.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, there is proposed a light emitting device in which a light emitting element and other components are arranged on a substrate.
In such a light emitting device, in order to maintain the brightness and directivity etc., the light emitting element may be covered with a light transmissive resin member having a shape which can exert lens effect or the like (for example, see JP 2007-201171A).
However, a lens-shape sealing resin member which is protruded high from the substrate may easily detach from the substrate by receiving impact from outside or the like.